lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ironie
zurück zu Wiederkehrende Themen In Literatur und Film ist Ironie definiert als: In Lost taucht mehrmals die Ironie des Schicksals auf, bei der das Schicksal einen grausamen Scherz mit einigen der Charaktere zu spielen scheint (einige kennen es als „dichterische Gerechtigkeit“). Dieser Artikel zählt einige dieser Beispiele auf, aber es ist keine umfassende Liste. Vorkommnisse Allgemein bzw. Staffelübergreifend * Die Anderen entführen Menschen, um ihre Leben zu verbessern, zögern aber auch nicht, diejenigen zu töten, die ihnen beim Erreichen ihrer Ziele im Weg stehen. ** Ethan soll Claire behandeln, um sie vor dem Tod zu schützen (oder um durch die Untersuchungen an ihr Frauen der Anderen vor dem Tod zu bewahren), („ “, „ “, „ “) und tötet dafür Scott („ “) und beinahe auch Charlie. („ “) ** Die Anderen entführen verschiedene Überlebende des Heckteils, damit sie ein besseres Leben führen, geben aber Goodwin den Befehl, Nathan zu töten. („ “, „ “) ** Sie entführen Alex und geben ihr eine Heimat, während sie andererseits ihren Freund Karl töten wollen. („ “) ** Damit Jack die Operation an Ben beendet, zögert Juliet nicht, Danny Pickett zu erschießen. („ “) ** Ben nimmt den Tod vieler Menschen, einschließlich Anderer, in Kauf, um seine Pläne abzusichern. * Die DHARMA Initiative führt auf der Insel Experimente durch, um das Ende der Welt zu verhindern, wie es im Sri Lanka-Video von Alvar Hanso erklärt wird. Die Experimente in der Schwan-Station haben jedoch versehentlich eine elektromagnetische Anomalie erzeugt, die in der Lage wäre, die ganze Welt zu zerstören. (The Lost Experience, „ “, „ “) ** Ben erwähnt, dass sie nach Harmonie gesucht haben, aber nicht mit den Einwohnern einer Insel in Frieden leben konnnten. („ “) * Sawyer ist vor dem Absturz ein Betrüger und wird auf der Insel selbst mehrmals durch Betrügereien dazu gebracht, etwas gegen seinen Willen zu tun: ** Während Sawyer zusammen mit Michael und Jin in der Grube der Überlebenden des Heckteils gefangen gehalten wird, wird den drei vorgespielt, dass Ana-Lucia ebenfalls eine Gefangene ist. Sie versucht jedoch nur herauszufinden, ob die drei eine Gefahr darstellen oder nicht. („ “) ** Ana-Lucia verführt Sawyer, um ihm seine Pistole abzunehmen. („ “) ** Ben lässt ihn glauben, dass ihm ein Schrittmacher implantiert wurde, der ihn bei einem Fluchtversuch töten würde. Später erklärt Ben, dass er es auch getan hat, um sich Sawyers Respekt zu sichern. („ “) ** Die Überlebenden bringen Sawyer dazu, seine gesamten Vorräte bei einem Tischtennisspiel zu setzen. Wenn er verliert soll er außerdem eine Woche lang keine Spitznamen mehr verwenden. Als sie ihm mitteilen, dass er gegen Hurley antreten soll, wähnt er sich siegessicher, muss aber schnell herausfinden, dass dieser ihm überlegen ist. („ “) ** Hurley erzählt Sawyer, dass die anderen Überlebenden darüber abstimmen wollen, ob Sawyer ausgeschlossen wird und bringt ihn so dazu, netter zu den anderen zu sein. („ “) ** Locke behauptet, dass er Ben in der Black Rock gefangen hält und dass Sawyer ihn umbringen soll. Tatsächlich hält Locke dort seinen Vater Anthony Cooper gefangen, der für den Selbstmord von Sawyers Eltern verantwortlich ist und den er nicht selbst töten kann. Er sperrt Sawyer und Cooper in einen Raum und wartet, bis Sawyer hinter Coopers Identität kommt und diesen umbringt. („ “) Staffel 1 * Shannon realisiert, dass der Angestellte von Oceanic Airlines, der ihr und Boone die Aufstufung in die 1. Klasse verwehrt hat, ihnen das Leben gerettet hat, während er selbst bei dem Absturz gestorben ist. („ “, „ “) * Kate, die „ “ auf der Flucht ist („Born to Run“; „Geboren um (davon) zu rennen“), stürzt auf der Insel ab, auf der sie nirgendwohin fliehen kann und die man auch nicht ohne weiteres verlassen kann. („ “) * Die Gruppe, mit der Kate unterwegs ist, beschließt, dass sie Sawyers Pistole verwahren soll, weil sie am vertrauenswürdigsten ist, obwohl sie vor dem Absturz von der Polizei verfolgt wurde. („ “) * Jack sagt zu Kate, dass er kein Mörder ist. Wenig später vollendet er Sawyers misslungenen Versuch, die Leiden des Marshals zu verkürzen. („ “) * Locke wird die Teilnahme an einer „authentischen Aboriginal-Walkabout Tour“ („authentic aboriginal walkabout tour“) verwehrt, weil er im Rollstuhl sitzt und dies den Veranstaltern verschwiegen hat. Wegen dieser Absage fliegt er mit Oceanic Airlines Flug 815 und landet auf der Insel, deren heilende Wirkung seine Paralyse kuriert und auf der er eine gleichwertige Erfahrung zu einem Walkabout erlebt. („ “) * Jack gesellt sich zu Rose, die alleine und schweigend am Strand sitzt und stellt sich ihr mit den Worten „''Hi. Rose stimmt´s? Erkennen sie mich wieder? Sitz 23a. Ich war... der, der gesagt hat, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchen.“ vor. („ “) * Boone, ein erfahrener Schwimmer und Rettungsschwimmer, will Joanna vor dem Ertrinken retten und ertrinkt dabei beinahe selbst. („ “) * Joanna hat in Australien einen Tauchurlaub am Great Barrier Reef gemacht und stirbt auf der Insel, weil sie abgetrieben wird und ertrinkt. („ “) * Boone wird von Jack gerettet und stellt einige Zeit später Jacks Führungsposition in Frage, weil er sie selbst einnehmen will. („ “) * Als Drive Shaft immer erfolgreicher werden, fängt Liam an, Heroin zu konsumieren und überredet auch Charlie, der dadurch abhängig wird. Durch Liams exzessiver werdenden Heroinkonsum geht die Band schließlich unter und Liam ist der Meinung, dass Charlie ohne die Band ein Nichts wäre. Nach der Auflösung versucht Charlie, seinen Bruder zu einer Wiedervereinigung zu überreden. Dieser führt mittlerweile ein geregeltes Leben, ist nicht mehr abhängig und lehnt Charlies Bitte ab. Charlie hingegen ist immer noch drogenabhängig. („ “) * Der Einzelgänger und Betrüger Sawyer stürzt auf einer Insel ab, auf der er auf die Zusammenarbeit mit den anderen Überlebenden angewiesen ist. („ “) * Sayid war im Irak als Folterer tätig und verlässt das Lager der Überlebenden aus Scham, weil er Sawyer gefoltert hat. Dadurch gerät er in die Gefangenschaft von Danielle Rousseau und wird von ihr gefoltert. („ “, „ “) * Claire ist an Bord des Flugs, um ihr noch ungeborenes Baby den vereinbarten Adoptiveltern zu übergeben und stürzt auf einer Insel ab, auf der sie keine andere Wahl hat, als das Kind zu behalten und selbst aufzuziehen. („ “) * Als Shannon um Boone besorgt ist, beruhigt Kate sie mit den Worten „''Wenn dein Bruder mit irgend jemandem sicher ist, dann mit Locke.“ Boone wird schließlich durch Locke in seinen Tod geführt. („ “, „ “) * Locke meint, dass der Captain bei „''Star Trek''“ ein „''jämmerlicher Captain''“ ist, weil auf seinen Missionen immer „Redshirts“ sterben. Boone stirbt schließlich, weil er von Locke auf eine Mission geschickt wird. („ “, „ “) ** In einer Episode von „''Star Trek - The Next Generation''“ spielt Terry O'Quinn, der Darsteller von Locke, einen Admiral der Sternenflotte, dessen Crew aufgrund der schlechten Führungseigenschaften meutert. * Walt sagt zu Sawyer „''Nen falschen Namen angeben ist dumm.“, als sie über Ethan reden. Sawyer lebt seit Jahren unter einem falschen Namen. („ “) * Christian Shephard sagt zu Sawyer: „''Diese Penner denken wohl, dass wir Amerikaner nichts vertragen.“ Kurz darauf stirbt er an einem Herzinfarkt, der höchstwahrscheinlich durch zu starken Alkoholkonsum ausgelöst wurde. („ “, „ “) * Jin ist einverstanden, für Mr. Paik zu arbeiten, damit dieser ihm Sun nicht verwehrt. Die zusätzliche Arbeit ist später einer der Faktoren, der die Ehe von Jin und Sun sehr strapaziert. („ “) * Jin schämt sich sein ganzes Leben lang dafür, dass sein sein Vater nur ein einfacher Fischer ist. Auf der Insel übernimmt er eine wichtige Rolle als Nahrungsversorger durch seine Fischerei. („ “) * Michael baut das Floß, damit er Walt von der Insel bringen kann. Walt will jedoch insgeheim nichts weniger, als die Insel zu verlassen und ist auch derjenige, der das erste Floß angezündet hat. („ “) * Hurley gewinnt im Lotto einen hohen Geldbetrag und stürzt auf einer Insel ab, auf der Geld ohne Wert ist. („ “) * Boone überlebt einen Flugzeugabsturz und stirbt nur einen Monat später, als er ein Flugzeugwrack auf einer Klippe untersucht und darin abstürzt. („ “) * Als Boone Locke sagt, er sollte wegen seinen Beinen zu Jack gehen, antwortet Locke, dass Jack „''nicht das geringste über ihn weiß''“. Als Wirbelsäulenchirurg wäre Jack eigentlich die am meisten qualifizierte Person auf der Insel dafür, Lockes Rückenverletzung zu verstehen. („ “) * Um den schreienden Aaron zu beruhigen, singt Charlie ihm das Lied „''Itsy Bitsy Spider“ vor. Dabei singt er eine Zeile falsch: „''Down came the rain and drowned the spider out“ („Runter kam der Regen und ertränkte die Spinne raus“). Später stirbt Charlie durch Ertrinken. („ “, „ “) * Weder Charlie noch Hurley schaffen es, Aaron irgendwie zu beruhigen. Später stellt sich zufällig heraus, dass die Stimme von Sawyer, der scheinbar niemandem gerne hilft, ihn beruhigt. („ “) * Rousseau beklagt sich darüber, dass ihr Kind von den Anderen entführt wurde und wird selbst zur Kindesentführerin, als sie Aaron sieht. („ “, „ “) * Leslie Arzt beschwert sich darüber, dass er und andere Überlebende nie an „A-Missionen“ teilnehmen darf und stirbt im Verlauf der ersten Mission, an der er teilnimmt. („ “) * Arzt erklärt den anderen Überlebenden, wie man mit unstabilem Dynamit umgehen muss und sprengt sich dabei selbst in die Luft, als er nicht aufpasst. („ “) * Charlie schafft es mit viel Mühe, seine Heroinabhängigkeit zu überwinden und findet kurz darauf heraus, dass auf der Insel eine ganze Flugzeugladung voll von Heroin ist, dass in Marienstatuen geschmuggelt wird. Der Umstand, dass es Marienstatuen sind, ist zusätzlich ironisch, da Charlie als strenggläubiger Katholik aufgezogen wurde. („ “, „ “) * Eine der Airlineangestellten sagt zu Hurley, dass es sein Glückstag ist, weil er das Flugzeug, mit dem er schließlich auf der Insel abstürzen wird, im allerletzten Moment noch erreichen kann. („ “) Staffel 2 * Durch den Absturz entflieht Locke einem Leben, in dem er in einem kleinen Büro „gefangen“ ist und wird zu einem „Sklaven“ der Taste in der Schwan-Station. („ “, „ “) * Während Sawyer und Michael auf den Wrackteilen des Floßes zur Insel zurückgetrieben werden, wird Sawyer von einem Hai angegriffen. Beim Bau des Floßes hat Walt Michael viele Fragen über die Sicherheit gestellt, unter anderem danach, was passiert, wenn ein Hai angreift. („ “, „ “) * Als Michael, Jin und Sawyer auf die Überlebenden des Heckteils treffen, denken beide Gruppen voneinander, dass sie es mit den Anderen zu tun haben. („ “) * Hurley hat mit einer Essstörung zu kämpfen und erhält die Aufgabe, die Lebensmittel aus der Vorratskammer der Schwan-Station zu verwalten. („ “) * Rose sagt Hurley, dass Bernard eine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten hat. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Bernard ein Zahnarzt ist. („ “) * Sun verliert ihren Ehering etwa in dem Moment, als Eko Jin auf der anderen Seite der Insel nach seinem Ring fragt. („ “) * Tai Soo sagt Jin voraus, dass er bald seine wahre Liebe finden wird und dass sie orange ist. Als Jin sich später nach einer Frau in orange-farbener Kleidung umdreht, stößt er versehentlich mit Sun zusammen und lernt sie dadurch kennen. („ “) * Shannon wird gesagt, dass sie auf der Insel ein neues Leben beginnen kann und wird kurz darauf getötet. („ “) * Sayid behauptet, dass er in der Lage ist, zu erkennen, ob jemand lügt, aber er glaubt Shannon nicht, als sie sagt, dass sie Walt gesehen hat, was schließlich zu ihrem Tod führt. („ “, „ “) * Eko rettet das Leben seines Bruders Yemi, indem er als Kind seinen Platz in einer Gruppe Krimineller einnimmt. Als Erwachsene versucht Yemi, Ekos Seele zu retten, indem er ihn bittet, zu beichten, statt mit Drogen zu handeln. Später ist es Yemi, der versehentlich von dem Militär erschossen wird, dass er selbst gerufen hat, während Eko für einen Priester gehalten und verschont wird. Eko nimmt daraufhin ein Leben als Priester an, obwohl Yemi früher gesagt hat, dass Eko niemals ein Priester sein könnte. („ “) * Als Eko die Beechcraft betreten will, während das Militär darauf schießt, tritt Goldie, Ekos Komplize, ihn heraus und lässt ihn in Nigeria zurück. Eko wird aufgrund seiner Verkleidung vom Militär für einen Priester gehalten und verschont, während Goldie mit der Beechcraft auf der Insel abstürzt und mit dem Fallschirm in einem Baum hängenbleibt und stirbt. („ “, „ “) * Jack erzählt seiner Frau Sarah die Wahrheit über einen Kiss mit einer anderen Frau, weil er glaubt, dass ein wenig Ehrlichkeit die Eheprobleme etwas bessern könnten. Tatsächlich betrügt Sarah ihn schon die ganze Zeit und ist schließlich diejenige, die ihn verlässt. („ “) * Locke hilft Charlie dabei, seine Heroinsucht zu überwinden, ist jedoch schließlich teilweise und indirekt durch die Entdeckung der Beechcraft und durch seine Freundschaft mit Claire dafür verantwortlich, dass Charlie einen Rückfall erleidet. („ “) * Sayid hält den Gefangenen in der Schwan-Station sofort für einen Anderen und foltert ihn, um dies zu bestätigen. Zuvor hat Sayid das Strandlager aus Scham verlassen, weil er Sawyer gefoltert hat, weshalb er in die Gefangenschaft von Rousseau geraten ist, die ihn wiederum gefoltert hat, weil sie den Verdacht hatte, dass er ein Anderer ist, während der Gefangene tatsächlich ein Anderer ist. („ “, „ “, „ “) * Libby behauptet, dass sie eine Psychologin ist und hilft anderen Überlebenden bei verschiedenen psychischen Problemen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass sie selbst Patientin der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa war. („ “, „ “) * Locke findet zufällig die Karte auf der Brandschutztür, als er darunter eingeklemmt wird. Da er sich dabei die Beine bricht hat er jedoch zunächst keine Möglichkeit, die dargestellten Gebiete zu erkunden. („ “) * Hurley, der unter einer Eßstörung leidet und es geschafft hat, durch die Unterstützung anderer Überlebender seine Aufgabe zu bewältigen, die Nachrungsmittel aus der Schwan-Station zu verwalten, kann sich mit Libbys Hilfe seinem geheimen Vorrat lösen, nur um kurz darauf herauszufinden, dass ein enormes Versorgungspaket aus heiterem Himmel auf die Insel abgeworfen wurde. („ “) * In den Flitterwochen sagt Rose, dass sie die Zeit lieber am Strand als in der australischen Wüste verbingen würde. Sie und Bernard stürzen auf dem Rückflug von Australien auf der Insel ab und sind die ersten anderthalb Monate voneinander getrennt. („ “) * Rose steht „Wunderheilern“ wie Isaac von Uluru sehr skeptisch gegenüber. Nach dem Absturz wird ihr Krebs von der Insel geheilt, deren Effekte bisher nicht erklärt wurden. („ “) * Bernard engagiert sich am meisten dafür, ein SOS-Zeichen zu errichten, um allen Rettung zu bringen und findet später heraus, dass er dadurch Rose, die Person, die er am meisten liebt, verlieren würde. („ “) * Jack sagt Kate, dass sie ihn begleiten sollte, um den Anderen einen Gefangenenaustausch vorzuschlagen, weil die Anderen weder sie noch ihn wollen. Später soll Michael sie beide in eine Falle der Anderen führen. („ “, „ “) * Ana-Lucia tötet den Mann, der für den Tod ihres ungeborenen Babys verantwortlich ist und wird auf der Insel von Michael erschossen, der seinen Sohn retten will. („ “, „ “) * Ana-Lucia überlebt das Attentat, dass der Gefangene in der Schwan-Station auf sie verübt und wird noch am selben Tag von Michael erschossen. („ “) * Hurley ist indirekt für den Tod von Libby, in die er verliebt ist, verantwortlich, weil er vergessen hat, Decken mitzubringen, weshalb sie die Schwan-Station betritt. („ “) * Charlie überwindet seine Heroinsucht ein weiteres Mal, indem er alle verbliebenen Marienstatuen ins Meer wirft. Später ertrinkt Charlie in der Spiegel-Station. („ “, „ “) * Vor dem Absturz schenkt Libby Desmond ihr Schiff, die Elizabeth, mit dem Desmond schließlich auf die Insel kommt. Sie ist jedoch bereits seit einem Tag tot, als es von den Überlebenden entdeckt wird. („ “, „ “) * Desmond sitzt eine Haftstrafe in einem Militärgefängnis für einen Akt der Feigheit ab und wird auf der Insel ein Held, indem er 3 Jahre lang die Taste drückt und am Ende das Sicherungssystem aktiviert. („ “, „ “) * Locke ist kurz nach dem Betreten der Station die Person, für die das Drücken der Taste am wichtigsten ist und wird zu der Person, die am meisten herausfinden will, was passiert, wenn man die Taste nicht drückt. („ “, „ “, „ “) Staffel 3 * Jack ist ein Gefangener von Ben und den Anderen, nachdem Ben zuvor der Gefangene der Überlebenden war. („ “) * Jin soll Jae Lee töten, der eine Affäre mit Sun hat (von der Jin jedoch nichts weiß), und entscheidet sich, sein Leben zu verschonen. Kurz darauf begeht Jae Lee Selbstmord und landet auf Jins Auto. („ “) * Christian Shephard glaubt, dass die Boston Red Sox niemals die Meisterschaft gewinnen werden. Ben beweist Jack, dass die Anderen Kontakt zur Außenwelt haben, indem er ihm von aktuellen Ereignissen erzählt, die nach dem Absturz passiert sind. Eines davon ist der Meisterschaftssieg der Bosten Red Sox, wovon er Jack zum Beweis eine Videoaufzeichnung zeigt. („ “, „ “) * Locke, der Charlie sehr dabei geholfen hat, seine Heroinsucht auf der Insel zu überwinden, hat eine Zeit lang in einer Kommune gelebt, in der Drogen für den Verkauf angebaut wurden. Außerdem verwendet er eine halluzinogene Substanz, um eine Vision zu bekommen. („ “, „ “) * Jack ist ein Wirbelsäulenchirurg, der auf einer Insel landet, auf der er eine gehasste Person retten soll, die einen Tumor an der Wirbelsäule hat (Ben). („ “) * Kate, die lange Zeit auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz ist, heiratet einen Polizisten. („ “) * Juliet macht gegenüber Richard Alpert einen Scherz darüber, dass sie Edmund Burkes Labor nur dann verlassen, wenn er von einem Bus überfahren wird. Kurz darauf wird mitten in einem Gespräch mit ihr von einem Bus erfasst. („ “) * Charlie spielt das Lied „''Wonderwall''“ von Oasis, als Desmond ihn während seiner „Zeitreise“ wiedererkennt. Die Zeile die er singt, lautet: „''Maybe... you're gonna be the one that saves me...“ („Vielleicht bist du derjenige, der mich rettet“). Desmond rettet jeden auf der Insel (und wahrscheinlich die gesamte Welt) durch das Drücken der Taste und die Aktivierung des Sicherungssystems. Als er verschiedene Visionen von Charlies Tod hat, verhindert er diese mehrfach, kann ihn jedoch schließlich nicht retten. („ “, „ “) * Als Desmond ihm bei diesem Treffen sagt, dass er Charlie kennt, sagt dieser: „''Deswegen sollten wir keine Drogen nehmen, genau deswegen...“. Später ist es Charlie, der eine Heroinabhängigkeit entwickelt. („ “) * An dem Schlüssel des DHARMA-Vans hängt ein Hasenpfoten-Schlüsselanhänger. Dabei handelt es sich um einen bekannten Glücksbringer. („ “) * Als Hurley nach Australien aufbricht, wodurch er schließlich auf der Insel strandet, sagt sein Vater, dass es nie zu spät für einen Neubeginn ist und dass er auf seine Rückkehr warten wird. („ “) * Einige der letzten Worte, die Hurley von seinem Vater hört, bevor dieser die Familie verlässt, sind „''Iss ihn einfach, Hugo. Ist nur'n Schokoriegel, mehr nicht, okay?“. Die ersten Worte nach seiner Rückkehr sind „''Hey, wow. Deine Mom hatte wohl doch recht mit den Süßigkeiten.“ („ “) * Die Kommunikationsstation der DHARMA Initiative trägt den Namen Die Flamme. Die Ereignisse in der Station führen schließlich dazu, dass sie in die Luft gesprengt wird. („ “) * Mikhail Bakunin hat enormen Respekt vor „Ihm“, während der Philosoph jegliche Form von Autorität (sogar Gott selbst) ablehnt. („ “) * Locke, der vor der Insel an den Rollstuhl gefesselt war, trifft auf der Insel Ben, seinen „Gegner“, als dieser auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen ist, da die heilende Wirkung nach seiner Operation nicht einsetzt. („ “) * Einer der Gründe, warum Locke die Insel nicht verlassen will und daher auch das U-Boot sprengt, ist der, dass er seinem Vater ausweicht. Kurz darauf findet er heraus, dass Anthony Cooper auf die Insel gebracht wurde. („ “) * Nikki Fernandez tritt als Gastdarstellerin in der metafiktiven TV-Serie „''Exposé“ auf und ihr Charakter wird schließlich getötet, genau wie Nikki bei ''Lost. („ “) ** Kurz darauf sagt Howard L. Zukerman, der Regisseur der TV-Serie: „''Dein Tod muss nicht endgültig sein. Du kommst einfach in der nächsten Staffel wieder.“ Dies ist eine ironische Anspielung auf ''Lost, wo der Tod nur eine relative Definition ist. („ “) *** In einer Vorausblende von Sun ist eine Wiederholung von „''Exposé''“ im Fernsehen zu sehen. Da diese Vorausblende in der folgenden Staffel von Lost (der Vierten) stattfindet, wurde Nikki daher tatsächlich indirekt wieder zurückgebracht. („ “) * Nikki sagt Paulo, dass er nicht rauchen soll, damit sie keine Beweise hinterlassen und sagt „''... wir sollten uns nicht auch vergiften.“ Genau dies ist das Schicksal der beiden auf der Insel. Des weiteren kompensiert Paulo die Zigaretten mit Nikotinkaugummis, die der Grund dafür sind, dass Nikki seine Lüge durchschaut, was wiederum zu dem Tod der beiden führt. („ “) * Nikki und Paulo wollen nicht so enden wie Shannon und Boone, die sie am Flughafen für ein streitendes Paar halten. Am Ende sind sie genau wie Shannon und Boone tot. Außerdem ist es ein Streit, der zu ihrem Tod führt. („ “) * Shannon sagt zu Boone, dass er aufhören soll, „''mit wildfremden Typen zu flirten“, damit sie ihren Flieger noch erreichen, mit dem sie auf der Insel abstürzen. („ “) * Paulo sagt, dass er Leslie Arzt nicht vertraut und dass Ethan Rom vertrauenswürdiger ist, der in Wahrheit ein verdeckt agierender Anderer ist. („ “) * Die Überlebenden, die den Vorfall untersuchen, entwickeln verschiedene Theorien, die auf einige Aspekte des Vorfalls zutreffen, die jedoch teilweise in einem anderen Kontext stehen und auch wieder verworfen werden und kommen zu keinem Ergebnis. („ “) * Kate weist Cassidy an, die Polizei zu verständigen und den Mann, der sie betrogen hat (Sawyer), ins Gefängnis zu bringen. Schließlich stürzt Kate mit Sawyer auf der Insel ab und die beiden entwickeln eine Beziehung. („ “) * Als Juliet sich von ihrer Schwester Rachel Carlson verabschiedet, um für Mittelos Bioscience zu arbeiten, und noch nicht weiß, dass sie nicht so einfach zurückkehren kann, läuft das Lied „''Downtown“ im Autoradio. Auf der Insel, die sie nicht wieder verlassen kann, läuft das Lied ebenfalls auf ihrer Stereoanlage. („ “, „ “) * Die Überlebenden glauben, dass sie auf der Insel von vorne beginnen können, während die Anderen umfangreiche Akten über ihre Vergangenheit anfertigen. („ “) * Sawyer hat es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, sich an dem echten Sawyer zu rächen, der für den Selbstmord seiner Eltern verantwortlich ist und stürzt auf der Insel ab. Einige Zeit später erscheint schließlich auch der echte Sawyer (Anthony Cooper) auf der Insel. („ “) * Ben tötet bewusst seinen Vater, weil dieser ihm jahrelang grundlos vorgeworfen hat, dass er für den Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich ist. Kurz vor seinem Tod unternimmt Roger auch erstmals einen Versuch, sich mit Ben zu versöhnen. („ “) * Locke wirft Ben vor, ein Betrüger zu sein, der die Anderen bezüglich Jacob täuscht. Sonst ist Locke der „Mann des Glaubens“, der unvoreingenommen glaubt, dass alles aus einem bestimmten Grund geschieht. Außerdem hat er selbst sowohl die Überlebenden als auch die Anderen wiederholt getäuscht und betrogen. („ “) * Ben erklärt, dass Jacob, wie Locke, Technologie verachtet und dass Locke daher seine Taschenlampe ausschalten soll. In der Hütte glaubt Locke zunächst, dass Ben verrückt ist oder nur eine Show abzieht. Erst als er seine Taschenlampe einschaltet (und damit Technologie verwendet) und die ganze Hütte zu beben anfängt erhält er einen Beweis. („ “) * Liam glaubt, dass Charlie derjenige der beiden Brüder ist, der seinen 30. Geburtstag überstehen und eine Familie gründen wird. Es ist jedoch Liam, der eine Familie haben wird, während Charlie noch vor seinem 30. Geburtstag stirbt und mit Claire und Aaron nur eine provisorische Familie bildet. („ “, „ “) * Ben gibt Alex die Pistole zurück, die sie Locke gegeben und mit der Ben Locke schließlich angeschossen hat. Sie nimmt sie mit einer blutigen Hand an und gibt sie kurz darauf an Karl weiter, damit er den Überlebenden gegen die Anderen helfen kann. („ “) * Naomi erzählt Charlie, dass kurz nach der Nachricht von seinem Tod ein Greatest Hits-Album von Drive Shaft veröffentlicht wurde. Drive Shaft war vor dem Absturz als One-Hit-Wonder bekannt. („ “) * Desmond wird bei zwei seiner Versuche, das Schicksal zu ändern, kurz vor dem Erfolg bewusstlos geschlagen. („ “, „ “) * Desmond, der mehrmals Charlies Leben gerettet hat, ist indirekt für dessen Tod verantwortlich, weil er sich weigert, Mikhail gefangen zu halten, als Charlie ihn dazu auffordert. („ “, „ “) * Nach der Säuberung fragt Richard, ob Ben will, dass sie die Leiche von Roger Linus ebenfalls entsorgen sollen, was Ben dieser jedoch ablehnt. Dies führt dazu, dass Hurley später den DHARMA-Van entdeckt und repariert und ihn dazu nutzt, den Angriff der Anderen auf das Strandlager zurückzuschlagen. („ “, „ “, „ “) * Nachdem Jack es mit sehr großer Anstrengung geschafft hat, die Insel zu verlassen, ist es sein verzweifelter Wunsch, wieder dorthin zurückzukehren. („ “) * Als Charlie den Störsender deaktiviert, sagt er „''Soviel zum Schicksal.“ Kurz darauf erfüllt sich jedoch Desmonds Vision und Charlie ertrinkt. („ “) * Der Störsender in der Spiegel-Station ist durch einen Code gesichert, der dem Notenschema des Lieds „''Good Vibrations''“ von den Beach Boys entspricht, und der Überlebende, der den Auftrag übernimmt, den Sender zu deaktivieren, ist ein begabter Musiker. („ “) * Jack wird als Held bezeichnet, weil er Menschen aus einem brennenden Autowrack gerettet hat. Später wird enthüllt, dass der Unfall geschehen ist, weil Jack Selbstmord begehen wollte. („ “, „ “) * Vor dem Absturz auf der Insel kritisiert Jack seinen Vater, weil dieser verantwortungslos handelt und alkoholabhängig ist. Nach dem Aufenthalt auf der Insel wird Jack selbst abhängig von Oxycodon und verantwortungslos. („ “, „ “) * Kate hört nach dem Aufenthalt auf der Insel damit auf, wegzulaufen und wird sesshaft. Sie könnte sogar wie ihre Mutter eine Beziehung mit einem Mann eingegangen sein, der sie unterdrückt. („ “) * Über einen Großteil der 3. Staffel weiß Charlie nie, wann genau er sterben wird und muss daher von Desmond gerettet werden, da er selbst nichts dagegen tun kann. Als er dann erfährt, wie und wann er sterben wird, akzeptiert er es anstatt zu versuchen, sich selbst zu retten. („ “) Staffel 4 * Locke wird von seinem leiblichen Vater als Nierenspender missbraucht. Später wird er von Ben angeschossen und überlebt nur deshalb, weil er an der Stelle, an der er getroffen wird, keine Niere mehr hat. („ “„ “, „ “) * Frank Lapidus war ursprünglich als Pilot des Oceanic Flug 815 vorgesehen und landet dennoch auf der Insel. * Naomi meinte, dass ihr Team nicht für eine Operation mit hohem Risiko ausgebildet wären und Matthew Abaddon sagte, es sei ihr Job, sie am Leben zu erhalten. Auf der Insel war Naomi es die durch ein Messerwurf von John Locke getötet wurde. * Sayid sagt, dass er an dem Tag, an dem er Ben Linus vertraut, seine Seele verkaufen würde. Später arbeitet Sayid als Auftragsmörder für Ben. Staffel 5 * Neil „Frogurt“ regt sich darüber auf, dass sie aufgrund der neuen Umstände nicht in der Lage sind Feuer zu machen, bevor er von einem brennenden Pfeil in die Brust getroffen wird. Siehe auch * Zufall * Schicksal gegen Freier Wille Links * SWLS „Ironiepunkte“ (engl.) en:Irony es:Ironía fr:Ironie du sort it:Ironia pt:Ironia ru:Ирония Kategorie:Listen Kategorie:Handlung Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen